


Inclination For My Disposition

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Phil Lester is a successful doctor. He invented the Lincoln Serum; a tonic that makes its users tell the truth when prompted. At home, he has an Omega, Dan, and a three year-old named Josh. Everything changes when Phil's family is kidnapped in an attempt to get ahold of the Lincoln Serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inclination For My Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: September 23, 2015

(Dan's POV)

Since Phil was at work, I brought Josh with me to the store. I dressed him appropriately in jeans, a snuggly orange jacket and warm boots, and grabbed his hand. 

I had to bend over slightly so I could hold his hand, but gripped it tight, not wanting to lose him in the big crowd. 

When we reached the store after five or so minutes of walking, Josh yanked his hand roughly out of my grip and began to quickly hobble away.  
"Josh!" I yelped, jogging after him. 

The three-year-old went straight up to an ice cream cart, turning back to me and pointed at it excitedly. 

"You can't run off like that!" I said sternly once I reached him, scooping him up. 

My anger disappeared when he smiled his so Phil-like smile.

I kissed him lightly on the nose. "You scared me there, buddy." 

"Sorry dada," he giggled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling, I looked back at the ice cream cart, where the vendor was looking at us slightly impatiently. 

"Josh, if I get you some ice cream, will you behave while daddy shops?"

The toddler's brown eyes lit up in excitement as he nodded frantically.

"Alright, which one do you want, love?"

He pointed fervently to the lion popsicle. 

"You're so much like your Papa," I stated fondly. I looked to the ice cream vendor. "Could we have the lion popsicle, please?"

~  
(Third Person POV) my favorite

A quick trip to the store ended up being a two-hour walk around town.

It was around three-o'clock now, and Josh was getting drowsy. 

"Okay buddy, lets get you home so you can take a nap."

The child nodded slowly and made grabby hands towards Dan.

He picked him up and began to walk home.

There was a huge car accident on the usual path home, so Dan took the long way along the back of a bakery.

Josh was dozing with his head on Dan's shoulder when suddenly, a voice shouted from behind them. "Hey! Dan!"

He jumped, whirling around. "Excuse me?" Dan asked, holding Josh closer to his chest protectively.

A man with scruffily black hair and tanned skin stood behind him. "Are you Dan Lester?" The man demanded.

The omega's heart beat picked up.

"I said, are you the mate of Phil Lester?" The man said darkly, stepping closer. "I won't ask again."

Dan called forth any acting skills he may have or have had in the past, breathing out a fake sigh of relief. "Oh, no. Sorry, you've got the wrong omega."

The man didn't look convinced. "Then why are you holding the kid so tightly?"

"Well who wouldn't?"

A flicker of doubt seemed to flicker on his face for a moment before it reverted back to normal.

"It's him."

At these words, three other men jumped from various hiding places, one yanking a sleepy Josh from his father's arms, and the other two restraining Dan.

Before Dan could think to scream, he was injected with something that made him unconscious immediately. 

~~~

When Phil returned home at around 10pm, the house was completely quiet.

He didn't think it was all that strange; Josh would be asleep by now, and Dan would probably be on his laptop.

Phil removed his jacket and hung it up in the closet by the front door, before heading to the bedroom.

"Love, I'm home." he got no response. He turned on the light to find the room void of any life.

Confused, the alpha went to his child's room only to find it in the same state; empty. 

He was worried at this point. pulling out his phone, he dialed Dan's cellphone number.  
It rang once, twice, five times, and eventually went to his voicemail.

Before he could call anyone else, a sharp static noise erupted from the living room.

Phil walked cautiously into the room to find that his TV was showing some type of camera footage of a storage area, dimly lit by a cheap lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

The door in the top right opened an two man came in, carrying a body.

Phil screamed when he saw who it was.  
He watched hopelessly while his mate's unconscious body was roughly dragged into a cell and thrown in.  
He couldn't help but let out a squeak when Dan's body hit the ground.

The men turned towards the camera after locking Dan in, one stepping forward.

The man smiled evilly. "Give us what we want, and we won't hurt your family," he began to reach for the power button. "Devastatingly."

The screen went black.

Phil broke into hysterical sobs, sliding down the wall he hadn't even realized he'd backed into.

"Dan....Josh...." he sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

~  
A week later, Phil was such a mess that he couldn't even sleep. He was anxious already from biology telling him he's been away from his mate for too long, but the fact that his husband and child were out there, most likely being hurt, made him want to throw up.

The moment the home phone rang, the black-haired man dived for it.

"Hello?!"

Silence.

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"  
He shouted into the phone.

Another agonizing moment of silence passed before a soft chuckling filled the line.

"Be careful with what you promise, Philip."

Phil groaned impatiently. "Where is my family? What did you do to them?"

"They're alive. Are you willing to do whatever we say so they stay that way?" 

Phil's heart skipped a beat. "Can I talk to Dan?"

"No." the man answered gruffly.

"Then how can I know they're even still alive?"

He counted thirty seconds before his TV sparked to life like it had a week ago. Instead of a view of Dan's cage, he saw a smaller one that barely took up a corner.

Josh sat right in the front, watching confusedly at everything that moved.

My little boy... Phil thought hopelessly.

The sound of a door slamming open blasted through the speakers, and Josh's face lit up.

"Daddy!"

Phil perked up just as Dan was escorted into the frame.  
He looked terrible, which shattered Phil's heart like glass. his face was red from god knows what, tear stains covering his cheeks. There were bags under his eyes and he walked like he was going to pass out any second.

"What did you do to him...?" The alpha croaked into the phone.  
He got no response as his mate was pushed into the small space with Josh.

Dan fell roughly to the ground next to his child, immediately pulling him close and inspecting him furiously. 

"Are you alright, love?"

Josh nodded and pecked his cheek while Dan pulled him into a hug.

Phil watched the whole scene unfold, fuming and wishing both of them were back at home with him.

"Now then, let's get down to business."  
The person on the phone finally said.

The camera was angles so you couldn't see above the man's neck, but he was clearly holding a telephone.

"Dr. Philip Lester, founder of the Lincoln Serum. I'm going to make you one deal, and one deal only."

It was like a switch had been flipped, because suddenly, Phil was acting like an alpha should; shoulders tall, and voice clear and booming.

"I'm listening."

Phone man chuckled. "I'll just get straight to it. Hive us the formula for the serum, or we kill your omega and the little one."

Most of him wanted to agree immediately, but a small fraction hesitated. That serum could be the downfall of their society if exploited...

"Oh! Do I hear 'hesitation' echoing through the phone line?" 

On the screen, Dan looked to the camera skeptically.

Phil's mind spun, trying to come up with a solution. "I..." he sighed quietly. "Yes."

"Good man."

Another man who's torso had barely been visible entered the frame fully in the back, wearing a ski mask (how cliche, Phil thinks) went to stand by the cage door. 

"Now, this is what you're going to do Phil." He cleared his throat. "Drop the formula in the UPS outside your work. We will be watching. Talk to anyone else, and we leave a reminder on your lovely mate." 

In the background, the ski mask guy trailed a hand down Dan's face through the bars. Dan did not look pleased, but couldn't move anywhere or lash out because of the way he was holding Josh.

Phil growled, genuinely ready to tear both the kidnappers' heads off. "Get your filthy hands off him!" He warned.

Phone guy whispered something over his shoulder to his partner, who only grinned. They stopped stroking Dan's face and pulled out a knife, holding it menacingly.

The toddler buried his head in Dan's shoulder with a yelp, who only tried to back into the corner.

"I suggest you hurry."

The TV shut off and the phone went dead.

~~~

Dan was about as pissed as a bee in the heat, but also as terrified as a deer in the headlights.

He could handle these monsters handling him cruelly, but treating his child like that drove him insane.

Josh's little sobs into his shoulder brought his own tears to his eyes. Blinking them away, he gave the knife-wielder his best death glare.

The assailant only raised his eyebrows, practically saying "what are you gonna do about it?"

"Daddy?" A small voice squeaked.

The omega moved his child gently off his shoulder so he could look at him.  
"Yes?" He said, brushing the tears away from the little boy's eyes.

"Papa?"

"Don't worry, Papa is coming for us. He'll be here soon." Dan reassured.

"Aww. How sweet."

He ignored the man.  
Suddenly, Dan noticed something. The idiot guarding them was the only other person in the room. If he had a distraction, he could knock ski mask out and slip outside with Josh...

As if on cue, a wave of nausea hit him like a bullet train .

Groaning, he set down Josh and clutched his stomach. 

The guard looked at him suspiciously, raising his knife in case the show was fake.

It wasn't. 

After a minute or so, the omega hurled and empties the contents of his stomach.

"Shit," 

An idea clicked. "Can you take Josh out of here? He won't run if I'm still in here and doesn't have a strong stomach." Dan mumbled.

"You're in no position to make requests," they muttered, unlocking the door anyway.

In that moment, Dan pooled together whatever strength he had left and locked the guard in a choke hold.

He hoped he was doing this correctly; he hasn't had to use self defense since he bonded with Phil.

Ski mask struggled, kicking and elbowing his attacker until, right before passing out, he reached out and plunged his knife into Dan's right shoulder.

The omega squealed, but still held on until the body was finally heavy with unconsciousness.

Once the body was secured in the locked cell, Dan scooped Josh up and held him on his unhurt side.

The child on his hip suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles. "Ring ring!" He yelled, pointing to the phone one of the kidnappers had been using.

"Good idea, sweetheart!"

Dan grabbed the phone , wincing since it was his hurt side, and called the police.

He couldn't give them a location, but from the omega's description of the space he was in, they had a few ideas.

After calling authorities, Dan entered his alpha's cellphone number.

He picked up on the fifth ring. "Hey listen, I can't talk right now."

"Phil, love, it's me." 

The alpha took an audible sharp intake of breath.

"Are you alright?! I'll kill them! Where are you? Is Josh with you?"

"Calm down, take deep breaths. We're okay, I'm just a little sick. I called the police and they have a couple ideas of where we might be."

"Good, good. Oh Dan, I'm so sorry... I-I never wanted you to get hurt-" he stammered.

"I know, I know."

"Are there any windows?"

"No, the only way in and out is the one door, but I heard the guy you were on the phone with lock it."

A sigh. "Shit, okay. Fuck, I just want you back. I'm going crazy without you."

Before Dan could respond, the door to the room opened, and footsteps clambered down the stairs. 

"Phil someone is coming,"

"Looks like Philly doesn't care about you much, he's on the phone righ-HEY!"

Phone holding man was stood a few feet away, looking extremely pissed.  
He stepped quickly forward in an attempt to grab the pair, but Dan ran past him, still clutching his child close.

He pounded up the stairs and through the open door.  
He was now in what he assumed to be a living room in his quick dash through. the front door was right outside the living room.

Dan flipped all the locks open, panting heavily, before being grabbed from behind.

~~~

Forty-five minutes later, Phil had gotten that the police had successfully retrieved Dan and Josh, and we're now in the hospital.

Josh was perfectly fine; he was staying with Phil's family as there was nothing really wrong with him except for diaper rash, but Dan was in worse condition.

According to the doctor, he had a mild stab wound on his right shoulder, head had been smashed into a mirror, and had obtained a concussion from it.

"Can I see him now?"

The woman smiled. "Of course. Follow me, dear."

The doctor led Phil to one of the many hospital rooms that lined the hallway, carefully opening the door.

Lying on the bed was his omega, barely awake and covered in bandages.

"Are you feeling better?" Phil said softly, grabbing the other's hand.

Dan smiled weakly and nodded.

The doctor 'awww'ed before taking out her clipboard. "Now, Daniel, you have a mild concussion so you'll need to rest more, and some slight bruising to various parts of your body. The stab wound doesn't look infected, and is scanning over quite well. You and the baby should be fine."

"Josh is hardly a baby," Phil joked, trying to put a positive spin on things.

The doctor looked confused before a look of realization washed over her features. "I'll let you two catch up." She said, before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Phil leaned over and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the other's lips.

Dan kissed back for a few moments before pulling away. "Phil there's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it sweetheart?"

The omega gulped before taking a deep breath. "Philimpregnant." he rushed a in one breath.

Phil obviously hasn't understood. "What?"

Another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?!" Phil squeaked.

Dan nodded.

"How long have you known?!" 

"I was going to tell you when you got home from work that day, but ran into complications.."

He was immediately pulled into another kiss.

"I can't wait to tell Josh."

\---------------

**Author's Note:**

> Like I wrote all of that in a notebook and had to type it in here and just ahhhh!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
